


Wounded Healer

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: The ghostly whisper of a single kiss lulls him to sleep. A quiet peace settles in, dismantling the solitude of a lonely heart beating for some comfort.And Keith finds it as a pair of arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight, backs to chest and he can feel the throbbing echo of a heartbeat nestled against his.Lance.-----A very short drabble from Keith's perspective about how much Lance helps him go through the solitude of life even though he also oftentimes hurts.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Wounded Healer

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD4Kk3vAqYg/?igshid=1b2s6t9fftl1c).

The ghostly whisper of a single kiss lulls him to sleep. A quiet peace settles in, dismantling the solitude of a lonely heart beating for some comfort. 

And Keith finds it as a pair of arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight, backs to chest and he can feel the throbbing echo of a heartbeat nestled against his. 

_Lance._

His presence soothes Keith's nightmares and purges the terrors that usually haunt him, a never-ending corridor made out of his own fears.

But with Lance next to him, murmuring sweet things to subside the horrors of the night, Keith can erase the pain of his troubled mind and focus solely on him. 

_Lance._

The man whose name he whispers as a prayer. 

The man whose arms he holds onto like a lifeline. 

The man whose lips kiss his temple lightly and eclipses the mourn that had clouded Keith's spirit.

"I'll always be here," Lance says in his ear, no trace of doubt or lies in there. Just pure honesty coating Keith in a cascading frenzy of emotions. "Always." 

And Keith believes him with all his might. His soul has been yearning for such warmth, such belonging it overwhelms all his senses. Whatever hurt or pain had deeply wounded Keith , Lance has healed. 

His wounded healer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
